


Sexy Reindeer

by sammyswagstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is a sexy reindeer, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyswagstar/pseuds/sammyswagstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashton Holiday Fluff. Ashton wants to go to a holiday party in New York so he takes Calum shopping for ugly jumpers for them to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> There is alcohol consumption in this fic. Just so ya know. My tumblr is lesbianclifford. (Also I'm from California so I say 'sweater' but in dialogue the boys will use 'jumper'. Just didn't want any confusion there so yee)

5 Seconds of Summer was often invited to many parties, but they didn’t always go to them. Some boys were more interested in certain parties than others. For example, Michael loved after parties. If he was already out and festive then he would be the most down to go party with other celebrity socialites after an awards show. Luke liked small parties. Things with a lot of people he knew celebrating something like a birthday. He loved the intimacy of being surrounded by people who all enjoyed each other’s company. Calum liked going out to clubs and drinking and dancing. He loved getting dressed up to go out and he loved getting shitfaced with strangers who wouldn’t remember him the next day anyway. And Ashton, the big dork, was a sucker for themed parties. He went to five or six Halloween parties a year and had even taken Michael to a murder mystery dinner party where they got to play characters. Ashton had been a wealthy British man who owned a large portion of the railroads and Michael was an American burlesque singer come overseas to live her dreams and make it big. Michael was just as into it as Ashton was.

When Ashton opened up the wintery blue envelop, his eyes lit up at the sight of the invitation inside. Christmas was one of his favorite times of the year and he was excited to spend the first few weeks of December in North America. The LA Jingle Ball had been an amazing night; Their band got to share the stage with many other talented artists. In a few days they would be doing it again, only this time playing the world-famous Madison Square Garden. New York was already treating them incredibly well. 

‘The city that never sleeps’ was an understatement. 5 Seconds of Summer had already been invited to enough parties to make their heads spin and they had met plenty incredible people. Of course, they were getting some writing and recording done, but all four boys were distracted by the buzz of the city in winter. 

“Hey!” Ashton called out after reading about the Christmas party. No one came running into the kitchen, so Ashton made it his mission to find his band mates and tell them about the invitation. He really wanted to go. An ‘ugly sweater’ dress code and Christmas themed everything was right up his alley. He maintained the mindset that he would be going by himself or inviting someone from their team beyond the band, but he figured he might as well ask the others first. 

He found Michael easily enough. He was in his hotel room, curled up under all the covers and watching _Elf_. Ashton heard two laughs, and it took him a second to locate Luke who was so buried beneath blankets that only his hair and eyes were visible where he was cuddled up against Michael’s chest. 

“Hey guys,” Ashton greeted from the doorway. Michael and Luke’s eyes shifted so they were on him, and he continued, “We got invited to an ugly jumper Christmas party tomorrow night. Want to come?” 

Luke looked up at Michael as if the older boy could read his mind and just talk for him. Ashton realized that Michael probably _could_ read Luke’s mind. He imagined the conversation they were having. How to tell Ashton that they didn’t want to go without making it obvious that they _really_ didn’t want to go. Michael finally tore his gaze from Luke and shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Alright, so maybe means no.” Ashton chuckled and started to leave. It wasn’t as if they were hurting _his_ feelings by refusing. If anything, the host of the party- an American singer, Ashton thought she was pretty cute and maybe that was another reason why he was determined to attend the party- would be slightly disappointed at not getting four out of four 5 Seconds of Summer boys. 

The drummer shut the door went off to find Calum. He checked the room they shared and then made the trek all the way down to the hotel gym, but he still couldn’t find him. Ashton pouted at having gone all the way downstairs for nothing- not for nothing, though, for Calum- so he stopped by the small café attached to the lobby. When he entered, he was surprised to see a mess of brown hair that could only belong to Calum as indicated by the blonde streak. Ashton walked up and sat down at the table across from where Calum was using one hand to scroll on his phone and the other to eat a croissant. 

Calum looked up, but smiled when he saw Ashton. He clicked his phone closed. “Yo.”

Ashton smiled, too, resisting an eyeroll at Calum’s choice of salutations. His eyes landed on the other boy’s coffee and snack.

“I’m gonna get something to eat, really fast, wait here,” he stood up again, leaving the holiday card on the table to get in the short line for coffee. He was thankful he had brought his wallet with him, especially because some of the more decadent treats cost more money. He didn’t mind splurging though, and he bought himself a large coffee and a cupcake that looked to be mocha based off the espresso bean topping the giant dollop of frosting. When he paid, he went back to the table to wait for his drink to be made. 

“That thing is bigger than your head,” Calum pointed out when Ashton returned.

“Jealous?” Ashton asked as he licked a big chunk of frosting off. 

“Of the cupcake, yeah,” Calum smirked and Ashton laughed. He licked off the frosting that stuck to his lips and then saw that Calum had the party invitation in his hand. He made a noise and nodded at it to bring the attention to the card. 

“Wanna go?” He asked, when he finally swallowed and _didn’t_ have a mouth full of frosting. 

Calum glanced back down at the paper in his hands. He scanned over it once and nodded, “Sure. Could be fun and I haven’t had proper eggnog all season.”

“Wait really?” Ashton lit up, not expecting Calum to actually say yes. “You know you have to wear an ugly jumper right? Like, really tacky?”

“Yeah, I know. I think that’s hilarious. Besides, we haven’t done anything just the two of us since we’ve gotten here.”

Before Ashton could reply, the barista called out ‘Batman’ and Ashton went over to grab his coffee. He thought about the fact that Calum _wanted_ to do something in New York with just him and instantly came up with an activity that they could do today instead of having to wait for tomorrow. 

“Nice,” Calum chuckled when Ashton came back, the superhero’s name in black sharpie wrapped around his cup. 

“Thanks,” he sat down again and abandoned his coffee to work on his cupcake some more. “I was going to go out shopping today. I don’t know about you but my Christmas jumper collection is very small. Wanna come with?”

Calum nodded and then lifted his own coffee to his lips, tilting it all the way back until he was sure he’d swallowed every last drop. He tossed it at the trashcan a few feet away, mimicking a basketball player and then punching the air when he’d made the shot. Now it was Ashton’s turn to give Calum a “Nice.”

☀

It had taken a bit of walking for the two of them to finally find a store that had the sweaters they were looking for, but when they stumbled into the shop it was like striking gold. The interior was huge and had a wide variety of clothes, but the back half was all holiday-themed including a display of men’s sweaters with every color and design.

Ashton and Calum were having a field day and they didn’t care how loud they were being as they unfolded the sweaters and laughed. In fact, the young lady who worked there would sometimes walk over to check on them and they would have a long conversation about the sweaters. It was good to have a third opinion on the ones they couldn’t decide on.

“Calum, try this one on.” Ashton tossed a cream-colored sweater so that it landed on top of Calum’s head. The other boy laughed and tugged it on over his shirt without even looking at the design first. He turned to the small mirror on the wall and grinned so large he was squinting. The design was mostly brown and had two large dancing reindeer on it. It was accented with red and green, but the focal point was the reindeer of brown glitter thread. 

“Oh my god, it’s sparkly,” Ashton gasped through his giggles and Calum struck a ‘cool’ pose in the mirror. 

“Just how I like ‘em,” he said and then cracked up again, unable to be too serious for too long. 

The sales girl tapped Ashton on the shoulder and handed him something behind his back so that Calum couldn’t see. Ashton grinned and approached his friend. “Close your eyes.”

Calum did as he was told, but peeked one eye open. Ashton giggled out a ‘no peeking!’ and Calum closed his eyes again. He could tell that his friend was close to him, and he held his breath not knowing what to expect. The longer he waited, the more his heart began to race, but suddenly he felt pressure behind his ears and an added wait atop his head. Calum opened his eyes, met with a pair of sparkling hazel ones. He raised his eyebrows and Ashton just grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face the mirror. 

Calum doubled over, he was laughing so hard. Ashton had put a felt antler headband on his head and it matched the sweater perfectly. With his big brown doe eyes, he looked like a proper reindeer. 

“You’re going to buy those, right?” Ashton asked hopefully and Calum nodded.

“Oh yeah, I’m _definitely_ going to buy these.” 

“Okay good. They look too cute on you.” 

Calum could see the reflection of Ashton smiling behind him and in order to hide his blush at the compliment, Calum flipped his imaginary long hair and said “I know.” 

He took off the headband and sweater, and turned back to the display. “Now I get to pick one for you. I’m going to pick the ugliest…”

“...the most horrendous…” Ashton insisted.

“...the most _Christmasy_ …” Calum continued.

“...the most unprepossessing... “

“Since when do you use big words like unprepossessing?”

“Since _always_ ,” Ashton crossed his arms and smirked. Calum chuckled at something in his own mind.

“I just picture, like, baby Ash and everyone is like ‘say momma’ and you just,” he switched to a baby voice, “ _unpwepossessing_.”

Ashton was laughing so hard he thought that he’d start crying. This was one of the reasons why he loved Calum. They could just laugh and laugh together. He looked at the sweaters on display again, “Just pick a jumper, already!”

“Don’t rush me,” Calum pouted, but turned back to the sweaters anyway. Oh, he’d pick an unprepossessing one, alright. He’d pick a _very_ unprepo-whatever one.

☀

Ashton and Calum were getting excited for the party, and they couldn’t be bothered by Michael teasing them about their outfits. Ashton actually thought that they looked pretty good. Calum had picked out a sweater for him that was white and a large Christmas tree on the front. The kicker was that it had little colorful pom-pom balls sewn all over it so that they looked like ornaments on the tree. There were even a few bells on it so that whenever Ashton moved he jingled softly.

But he still could not get over Calum. Ashton knew he shouldn’t be so obsessed over the cute little antlers on top of Calum’s messy hair and he knew there was no reason for him to be staring so long at Calum’s sweater paws or the bit of collarbone peeking out from the neckline of the oversized sweater. At first Ashton had been worried the only size left of the brown sweater was two sizes bigger than what Calum normally wears, but he realized now that it was a blessing in disguise. And Calum didn’t mind either.

“I think I look sexy,” Calum defended himself to Michael who just laughed.

“I’ve never heard of a sexy reindeer.”

“Me neither, but if there was any, you would be one,” Ashton chimed in and tried not to get warm under the questioning gazes of his bandmates. The jumper was making him hot, he told himself, it was definitely the jumper.

“Shut up, _tree_ ,” Michael said, prouder of himself for that one than he should have been, “What if I just call you ‘tree’ from now on?”

Ashton didn’t answer, instead he just grabbed one of Luke’s pieces of candy (ignoring the younger boy’s “hey!”) and tossed it at Michael. Michael opened his mouth and quickly moved his head, catching the small candy and eating. Every single boy yelled at the small success and Ashton and Calum grabbed their things, said their goodbyes, and left for the party.

☀

At the time it seemed like a pretty good idea to get as drunk as possible. The eggnog drinks were getting stronger and stronger until a round of holiday-themed shots got passed around. And another. And another.

Ashton and Calum were getting compliments left and right and were impressed with a lot of the sweaters that they saw. Some people had chosen costumes over sweaters. The 5SOS boys came up with a drinking game where they took a sip every time they saw a girl dressed as a sexy santa or a sexy elf. Ashton pointed out an _actual_ sexy reindeer costume across the room and decided that that meant they had to drain the rest of their drinks. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Asked Calum, his words slightly slurred as he shouted over the pop Christmas music and other hub-bub of the party. He set his now-empty cup on the nearest surface and Ashton did the same.

“What did I say?” Ashton replied with a question, just as drunk as his friend. A girl came up next to them, laughing as a man sucked her neck like there was no tomorrow.

“Do you want this?” She practically shoved the rest of her drink into Ashton’s hand as the man pushed her down onto the couch that Ashton and Calum were standing next to. They blinked down at the couple for a few moments before turning back to their own conversation.

“When you called me a sexy reindeer. Did you mean it?” 

“Hell yeah, I meant it.” Ashton yelled, taken aback by the fact that Calum doubted him. Maybe, sober it wouldn’t have seemed so shocking. “You’re a sexy, sexy, sexy reindeer, Cal.”

“Tell me how sexy I am.”

“Like, really sexy. The sexiest. Your voluptuous reindeer-ness is very desirable.” 

They were laughing again. How Ashton managed to use words like voluptuous while he was _drunk_ was beyond Calum, but he was too focused on his giant ego to think about much. Calum stepped forward, closing the small gap between him and Ashton. It wasn’t unusual for any of the boys in the band to share kisses at parties, especially when alcohol was involved, but never before was the situation as steamy as this. 

Ashton pointed out as much with a small giggle, “This is so steamy.”

Calum didn’t say anything, just pulled Ashton closer by the waist. The jingle bells on his sweater rang with the sudden movement but Ashton didn’t make a sound. He just stood there and let Calum take his chin between his thumb and pointer finger and tilt it up. And he definitely didn’t raise any protest when Calum pressed his lips onto his. 

But after the two-second mark that usually was the cut-off for things like this, Calum didn’t pull away and Ashton started to giggle nervously. They pulled apart and just stared at each other. Ashton was still giggling, but bit down on his bottom lip to try and suppress it. Calum just looked confused.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, pouting slightly. It was cute. Ashton wanted to kiss him again.

“Sexy reindeer,” was his answer. It wasn’t funny, not at all, but to Ashton it deserved the laughter that was now falling so easily from his mouth. Calum pouted even more, but the only way he could think of getting Ashton to shut up was by smothering him with another kiss.

So they kissed again, and this time it was the proper sloppy drunk kiss that they both were expecting. And it turned into a proper sloppy drunk make out session that _neither_ of them were expecting. 

They would talk about it the morning though and decide that logically, the only way to determine if it meant anything was to try it sober. So they did and had a proper sleepy hungover make out session.


End file.
